callofdutyfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Call Of Duty - Survival: Earth
Call Of Duty - Survival: Earth, otherwise abbreviated as CoD:SE, Survival: Earth or Call Of Duty 14, is a 2017 instalment in the Call Of Duty franchise. Developed by Sledgehammer games after their development on Advanced Warfare, the game takes a unique approach to the series that directly confronts that of what has come before in the series. The game is post apocalyptic, focusing on modern day after an alien invasion. The remaining members of humanity band together to fight of the larger threat for the survival of humanity itself. The game has been released on PS4, XBOX ONE, PC, Nintendo NX, alongside a companion game, Call Of Duty: Axis, which released on last-gen consoles, PSVITA and as a free digital download with the main game. The Game After an alien invasion destroys a large chunk of humanity, including the majority of North America, the world is left in ashes as the hostile alien force begin invading all over the world for reasons unknown. Three months later, and small pockets of humanity begin to arise from what remains of the world to fight back against the hostile take over. The game takes a realistic approach at war, ditching many of the movement systems from previous games for a more grounded game in which the player is venerable and must rely on their own skill and smarts to survive. Despite this, when the player gets their hands on alien technology, the rules are broken as the powerful weaponry can be devastating when in the right hands. Campaign Multiplayer Multiplayer returns in it's traditional sense. For this iteration, the maps are specially designed for the game modes the accommodate for, being more purposely designed for a specific game-mode or playlist. There are 12 maps, these are: * Small Maps. Designed for the chaos moshpit playlist, the three small maps also have a variation which half's the size of the map for 'face off' maps for 1v1, 2v2 or 3v3 game modes. (x3) * Medium Map. The usual size maps, designed for FFA and TDM. (x3) * Tactical Maps. Larger, three lane maps which have a centre-point on the map. This is used for Domination, Harpoint, Safeguard and the new game-mode, Citadel. The centre-point acts as a base to attack/defend for this game-mode. (x3) * Large Maps. The largest maps are designed specifically for the game-modes Ground War and War. (x3 * Game-modes The game features most fan-favourite game-modes, alongside some other modes that make use of the aliens in the game, with their unique skills and perks. * Standard: TDM, FFA, Domination, CTF, Uplink, Kill Confirmed, Hardpoint, S&D, Demolition, Ground War, War, Citadel. * Hardcore: '''TDM, FFA, Domination, S&D, CTF, Hardpoint, Ground War. * '''Bonus: '''Gun Game, Infected, Sticks and Stones, Cranked, One in the Chamber. * '''Playlists: Chaos, Marksman, DLC. Call Of Duty: Axis Axis is the last generation 2017 Call Of Duty release, releasing alongside Survival: Earth for previous generation consoles as well as the PlayStation Vita. It is also on Current generation consoles as a digital download that comes free with the main game, with up-rendered textures and an upped frame-rate. The game is a classic World War Two shooter, much like the original CoD games. The campaign features a joint group of British soldiers and African resistance fighters resisting the Nazi occupation of North Africa. The multiplayer features 10 maps of varying sizes and themes. Trivia * Designed by Jaga 321